<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Fevers and Washcloths by Calluna_vulgarish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291439">Of Fevers and Washcloths</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calluna_vulgarish/pseuds/Calluna_vulgarish'>Calluna_vulgarish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fever, Fluff, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calluna_vulgarish/pseuds/Calluna_vulgarish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Belphie . . . I don't think I can come to school today”<br/>“Why’s that?"<br/>“I think I have a fever”</p><p>fluffy fluff fluff fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belphegor &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Fevers and Washcloths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was breakfast time in the House of Lamentation. It was almost time for class, and yet Belphegor failed to see you in your seat at the dining table. <em>Perhaps you’ve slept in</em>, he thought. He hurriedly finished his breakfast and made his way to your room.</p><p>He gave a knock on your door and said, <em>“MC, it’s Belphie. I’m coming in.”</em></p><p>Belphie turned the door handle to find it unlocked, as always. Mammon has a penchant of wanting to come in your room at all hours so you always just left it unlocked.</p><p>Belphie found lying in bed his direction.</p><p>
  <em>“Belphie . . . I don't think I can come to school today”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why’s that?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think i have a fever”</em>
</p><p>At the mention of fever, Belphie made his way to your bed, motioning for you to sit up. He took a seat on your bed beside you. Grabbing you gently by the shoulders, he pressed his forehead to yours.</p><p>
  <em>“Hm. It seems like you do have one.”</em>
</p><p>You shivered a bit, <em>"Please tell Lucifer that I-“</em></p><p>You were cut off by Belphie getting up from your bed.</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll be back. You lie down, ok? I’ll take care of everything.”</em>
</p><p>You nodded and laid back down in bed.</p><p>A few minutes later, Belphegor returned with a tray. It held a basin of water, a washcloth, and a cup of tea. You sit up.</p><p>Approaching your bed, he spoke, “I already told Lucifer. Satan will catch you up on all the things you missed out on today, and-“</p><p>Before he finished, he set the tray down on your bedside table and took out the washcloth. You feel a dip on your bed as Belphie seats himself beside you. He dips the cloth into the basin, wrings it, and presses it gently onto your forehead.</p><p>
  <em>“- I have been tasked to keep an eye on you today.”</em>
</p><p>Worried, you ask, <em>“Really? but your classes, Belphie!”</em></p><p>He let out a small laugh, <em>“I was kidding. I wasn't tasked to.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Oh, so you’ll be going to class after this?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Haha no. I want to take care of you, silly human. Lucifer knows he can't make me leave you here.”</em>
</p><p>You blushed at the thought, <em>“T-thank you, Belphie. . .”</em></p><p>He lowers the cloth on your forehead to your cheek. With one hand on the washcloth pressed to your cheek, he raises his other hand to cup your other cheek. He moves his head closer to yours until you are only mere inches apart.</p><p><em>“You’re heating up here, too”</em> teases, the demon, <em>“Is it because of what I said?”</em></p><p>You tried to turn away to hide your blush but with both his hands essentially cupping your face, you had nowhere to hide.</p><p>Belphie leaned in even closer, your eyes never leaving the other’s. He pressed his forehead to yours once again and just as you thought your lips were about to touch, he whispers under his breath, “your fever is still raging” before pulling away.</p><p>He finishes off wiping your face before setting down the washcloth and handing you the tea.</p><p>
  <em>“Drink, it’ll help. I got it from Beelzebub.”</em>
</p><p>You nodded and took the teacup into your hands. It was warm, and it felt good having something you felt would take the heat from your body. You blew into the cup a few times before taking a sip. Whatever it was, it was as soothing as it was delicious. Belphegor sat next to you on your bed, patiently watching you as you finished up your tea.</p><p>Once you finished, you handed the cup to him and he placed it back on the bedside table. He asked if you could move into the bed more, and he climbed into the bed with you. He lay you down with him and wrapped the two of you in your sheets.</p><p><em>“The heat will help you sweat out your fever, MC.”</em> said Belphegor</p><p>Face to face with the grey and white-haired demon, you merely nodded. You felt an arm wrap around you and pull you close. Finding yourself once again almost nose to nose with the demon you ask, <em>“Are you going to check for my fever again?”</em></p><p>Belphegor laughed. He moved his face closer and planted his lips onto yours. After a few seconds, he broke away from the kiss.</p><p>
  <em>“No, I just wanted to give you a kiss. Please rest up, MC. I’ll be here by your side if you need anything.”</em>
</p><p>You two spent the rest of the day in each other’s arms, a deep sleep enveloping you both.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! thank you for taking the time to read my fic! If you like what you've read, I've got fics and more at my tumblr @ darkroom-wildlife.tumblr.com</p><p>feel free to send me ideas/suggestions/comments! I'd love to have more things to write about and i'd love to know what you thought :) thanks again!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>